


Сказка на ночь, или Как Джек ходил Доктора искать

by SexyThing



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Humor, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: Добрая сказка.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Психоделика, суровый авторский юмор. Навеяно заявкой чудесного человека Laenare. Добрая пародия на сказку братьев Гримм "Как Джек ходил счастья искать".

Жил на свете мальчик. Звали его Джек. Мальчик был бессмертен, но это не так важно для нашей сказки.

У Джека была прекрасная жизнь, полная приключений. У него было много друзей. Но ему всегда чего-то не хватало. И вот, однажды утром он проснулся и вдруг понял, чего. И пошел Джек Доктора искать.

Не успел далеко отойти — навстречу ему Марта Джонс.

— Куда идешь, Джек? — спросила она.

— Иду Доктора искать.

— Можно и мне с тобой?

— Конечно! — ответил Джек. — Чем больше компания, тем веселей.

И пошли они дальше вместе, попутно мир спасая.

Недалеко отошли — навстречу им Ривер Сонг.

— Куда идешь, Джек? — спросила она.

— Иду Доктора искать.

— Можно и мне с тобой?

— Конечно! — ответил Джек. — Чем больше компания, тем веселей.

И пошли они дальше вместе, а куда приходили, там пришельцам нездоровилось.

Недалеко отошли — навстречу им Сара Джейн.

— Куда идешь, Джек? — спросила она.

— Иду Доктора искать.

— Можно и мне с тобой?

— Конечно! — ответил Джек. — Чем больше компания, тем веселей.

И пошли они дальше вместе, а по дороге еще и Слевинов с Земли прогнали.

Идут-идут, вдруг — навстречу им Донна Ноубл.

— Куда идешь, Джек? — спросила она.

— Иду Доктора искать.

— О, ну так я иду с тобой.

— Конечно! — ответил Джек. — Чем больше компания, тем веселей.

И пошли они дальше вместе, а пришельцы уже сами разбегались.

Недалеко отошли — навстречу им К-9.

— Куда идешь, Джек? — спросила железная собака.

— Иду Доктора искать.

— Позволение пойти с тобой?

— Конечно! — ответил Джек. — Чем больше компания, тем веселей.

И пошли они дальше вместе, и шуму от них было много.

Шли они и шли, а тут стемнело. Задумались они тогда, где же им ночь провести. А в это время у дороги показался дом. Окна горят, ставни закрыты, а из-за ставень - скрип металла раздается.

Джек велел друзьям не шуметь, подкрался к дому и заглянул в окошко. А в доме-то сидели далеки и строили новый план по захвату Земли.

Вот вернулся Джек к своим друзьям и наказал им дожидаться его знака, а потом шуметь что есть сил. Приготовились все, Джек подал знак, и тут — Марта Джонс заулюлюкала, Ривер Сонг в воздух стала стрелять, Сара Джейн закричала, Донна Ноубл засвистела, собака железная залаяла. Такой шум подняли, что далеки перепугались и убежали. Тогда Джек с друзьями спокойно вошли в дом.

Но Джек все-таки опасался, как бы пришельцы ночью не вернулись. И когда настало время ложиться спать, Джек устроил Марту в кресле, Сару Джейн отправил на чердак, Ривер Сонг спрятал в подвале, Донну... Донне просто позволил остаться где стоит, а К-9 оставил сторожем на улице. А сам улегся в постель.

Видят далеки — свет в доме погас, и послали туда одного из своих на разведку. Но он тут же прибежал назад и рассказал, какого страху там натерпелся.

— Вошел в дом, — говорит, — прохожу мимо кресла, а там Сонтаранец поджидает. Схватил за вантуз, по комнате завертел, аж все перед глазом поплыло. Насилу отбился.

А это была Марта Джонс.

— Поднимаюсь на чердак, а там Уд! Глаза красные, злой, как даст по щиту, аж с лестницы слетел!

А это же была Сара Джейн со звуковой помадой.

— Спускаюсь в подвал, а там Силурианец с пушкой сидит. Как как пальнет — чуть с ног не сбил!

А там Ривер Сонг с бластерами сидела.

— Наконец пробираюсь к двери, а там — Крафайис! Как залепит мне по глазу! Еле ноги унес!

А это Донна у двери караулила.

— Но все бы ничего, кабы не Граск на крыльце! Как налетит на меня, аж зазвенело все! Я и наутек.

А это К-9 под крыльцом сидел.


End file.
